The aim of this pilot study is to investigate the growth hormone axis as well as the effects of growth hormone administration in short pediatric liver transplant recipients. Twenty children will be randomized to either treatment with daily subcutaneous injections of growth hormone or non-treatment for one year. The primary outcome will be a comparison of growth velocity between the groups.